Chocolate cake
by namedlucie
Summary: Emma wants to earn her chocolate cake. This was my first attemt to write a fanfiction so don't be too hard on me ;)


Regina was in the kitchen. She wanted to do a chocolate cake. She put all ingredients in front of her so she doesn't need to constantly search for something and doesn't forget anything. She was just about to weigh the right amount of flour when she felt Emma's body pressed against hers. Emma hugged Regina from behind and buried her nose in her hair. She breathed in deeply to smell Regina's shampoo.

"Hello," Regina smiled and wanted to turn around so she could kiss Emma.

"Don't turn," Emma whispered in Regina's ear and hugged her tighter.

Regina shivered as she felt Emma's breath on her ear and her hands on her sides.

"Why not?" She sighed out, her hands resting on the counter as she stopped doing the cake.

"Because... I didn't come to disturb you. Just continue baking my cake," Emma kissed Regina on her neck and smiled while putting her hands in Regina's pockets.

"Your cake? Who said that it's for you?" Regina said it seriously and tried to sound a little bit angry because Emma assumed it's for her, "it's for Henry. You don't earn a cake," she said, putting the flour in the bowl.

"Sure I do!"

"Yes? And for what?"

Emma put few kisses on Regina's neck, she went from her shoulder to her ear and bit her earlobe.

"For this."

"That's not enough, dear. You might want to try harder if you want a chocolate cake."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Emma squeezed her thighs with her hands in Regina's pockets and licked her ear. Regina put her hands on Emma's ones in her pockets like she would like to prevent Emma from doing something more because she still had a cake to bake but she also leaned her head back so Emma had more space for kissing and biting and licking her neck and ear.

"Should I stop," Emma kissed the pulsing spot on Regina's neck, "or should I go on, my Queen?" This time she bit the spot and that was like electricity going through Regina's body, ending between her legs.

"Please..." Regina said, almost whispering, pushing herself more into Emma to let her know which option she would like more.

Emma smiled as she felt Regina's bottom against her crotch. She put her hands out of Regina's pockets and let them run Regina's thighs up and down, slowly, as far as she could reach. While doing this, she continued kissing Regina on her neck, biting her earlobe and then she put few fast kisses on her cheek and reached to kiss the corner of Regina's lips. Regina turned her head and met Emma's lips. They kissed, slowly and lightly at first, it was more like when a feather hits your skin, then fast and passionately as their tongues danced and fought this fight with no winner.

Regina tried to move and turn around but Emma's strong hands stopped her.

"Uh-uh, no turning around." Emma turned Regina back to the counter, pushed herself hardly against her back and slid her left hand down Regina's stomach and down between her legs. Regina hissed as she felt the hand resting on her centre and stopped protesting. Emma's fingers were dancing on her centre and even through there was a fabric of her trousers between the touch, Regina felt herself more and more aroused because she didn't knew the exact spot of Emma's dancing fingers to touch her next.

Emma slid her hand under Regina's t-shirt and let Regina enjoy the bare skin touch. She run her fingers over the exposed tan skin and tickled a bit. She knew Regina likes it. A soft moan escaped Regina's lips. Emma squeezed her breasts and kissed her ear.

"I think there's still a cake to be baked, your majesty," Emma bit and licked Regina's ear.

It took Regina few seconds to answer. "Emma, I can't..."

"Oh yes, you can," Emma kissed her on her cheek, "if you will continue, I'll continue. And we'll both be happy." Emma's face crossed a wicked smile. She loved teasing Regina. She could feel her own wetness from making Regina do something while she was touching her.

Another moan, a louder one, escaped Regina's lips as Emma put her breast out of the bra and Regina could feel her fingers on her skin, touching, squeezing and pressing her nipple.

She felt her knees are getting a bit week but she took an egg and tried to continue.

"That's my girl," Emma said, taking one hand out of under the t-shirt and slowly sliding it into Regina's trousers.

Regina's hands were shaking as she was trying to mix the few things in the bowl together.

"Do you like baking a cake?" Emma asked, her voice husky, as she felt herself aroused, pushing herself against Regina's bottom to touch her centre and making slow circles against Regina's clit. She could feel the wetness through her panties.

Regina didn't respond, focusing on enjoying the touch and trying to continue making the cake.

"Hmm?" Emma pressed her finger against her clit.

"Emma..." Regina sighed, leaning herself against Emma's body, as it was harder and harder to stand.

"What? Tell me, baby, do you enjoy making this cake?"

"Yes." It was more a moan than a word as Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Please..."

Emma smiled to herself and decided not to torture her majesty anymore. She slid her hand into Regina's panties, touching the wetness she loved so much, brushing her fingers over Regina's crotch. Regina groaned under the touch and pushed herself against Emma's hand. The sound made Emma moan and she pressed herself against Regina's bottom more, making small circles.

Regina answered with catching Emma's neck with one hand so she could hold herself on something and pushing the other hand between their bodies, massaging Emma's centre through her jeans.

Emma felt Regina's shivers so she pushed two fingers inside of her, making her cry out of that a bit unexpected move. She pushed her fingers in and out of Regina. Regina turned her head and found Emma's lips. They kissed, with tongues fighting for more and more touch. They bit each other's lips as they felt their orgasms coming. Emma felt Regina's walls tight against her fingers. She rubbed her clit with her thumb and pressed herself against Regina's touch.

One more push and Regina cried out, shivering, holding close and tightly to Emma. As Emma felt Regina's orgasm with all her senses, she came to, just a second later.

They were both silent, breathing heavily for few minutes.

"So, do I earn the cake now?" Emma smiled widely at Regina.

"Yes, dear, you do," Regina put her arms around her neck and kissed her on the top of Emma's nose.


End file.
